warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Wind Series/Graystar's Leadership Ceremony
This is a Bonus Scene of The Wind Series. This is told from Graystar's point of view. ---- I held his paw, and holding it tighter than ever. Robinfur stood next to me. Starlingwing was muttering, "Time. It's time." "No, it isn't," I retorted. I gaze at Volestar's eyes. "Don't leave," I growled softly. "It is my time. The stars are calling me." His eyes were far away and already look glassy. "No! Do something, Robinfur!" I shouted. "All I could do is give him more poppy seeds to make him sleep his way to StarClan. The rat bite was already infected. I can't do anything for the rat bite without burdock root. And… that storm… destroyed them all," Robinfur choked out. I pushed Robinfur away, my desperation rising. "No, Volestar. Don't leave." Volestar stared intensely at my eyes again. His amber eyes were fixed on my eyes. "Grayfrost… I was happy to be your mate and leader. I am sorry that your kits will not have a father. I love you. But please…" Mate? Kits? Number one, I wasn't ever his mate. Two, I never got the word from the medicine cat that I was pregnant. Starlingwing stiffled a laugh. "You should see your face. Volestar is muttering nonsense." "Starlingwing, you know better. Grayfrost, you are pregnant. Very early stage though," Robinfur warned. Me? Pregnant? I focused my gaze on Volestar who was gasping for breath. "NO!!" I screeched. "DO SOMETHING!!" A spasm shook him. His breath slowed and shallowed. A rattle was forming from his throat. The death rattle. Then a cough wracked his body. "He can't fight greencough and the infected rat bite at the same time," Robinfur whispered, gravelly. Suddenly a huge spasm shook him again and I knew it was his last. I could catch two last words in the air. "Grayfrost… please." The great Volestar was stilled. "How did he lost his lives?" I whispered softly, trying not to cry. "Lives? He was a young leader and died young. His first life, he died when he got caught in a rock fall thing from the stones. No one died other than him. The second life, he died from battle. Third, he was killed in a flood to save Mousekit, now Mousefire. Fourth and fifth, when he fell from a tree. The fourth one was the impact and the fifth was the broken bones. Sixth, was from battle again. You know the last three lives. The infected bite and greencough killed the last three," Robinfur murmured. "He was a great leader. I am not ready for leadership." ---- I saw the stars twinkling in my eyes. They are coming for my nine lives. Too many deaths recently. I elected Smallpebble as deputy, because not only is he my brother but he is someone I could trust, fully. "Hi, sis! Sorry that I died." I looked around, not seeing who said the little chirp. Then I glanced down, seeing a small kit with black stripes jagged through her small silver fur. It was my dead sister, Mossykit. "I should have saved you." A cry formed in my throat. "Here, have a life! Literally and non literally. I am going to give you one!" Mossykit chirped. "I am giving you a life of playfulness. Even though you are leader doesn't mean that you have to be all serious and hard working. Sometimes you can be playful and like normal other cats," she purred, more seriously. Her muzzle touched mine and I felt a searing urge to play but my feet were stuck to the ground. But as Mossykit walked away, the temptation stopped. "Bye, sissy!" A agile black tom with the clearest bright blue eyes I ever saw walked up towards me. I knew exactly his name. "Wow… Volestar died already. He was pretty young." It was Snakepaw. "Why did you have to drown?" I asked him carefully. "Drown? Did you want… let's say Smallpebble to drown with me? Better to make only one cat drown than five hundred," he growled. "But it is time for me to give you a life. I will give you a life of wariness. Even if you expect your enemy to be everywhere, it might be on you. It might be in your clan. It might not even be a cat. But you will be wary of your surroundings." This life felt like I was in the dark forest with enemies and shadows around me. My ears perked up slightly and I moved back. But then something was on me. It's red hot claws scarred my fur. But when I glanced back, it was gone. Two lives done, eight to go. Another cat that looked similar to Snakepaw walked forward. Nightpelt. I never knew him that well but we were denmate, him being a little older than I was. "Welcome to StarClan, Grayfrost, or should I say Graystar?" "What if StarClan will change my name to Maggotstar? Then it won't be Graystar," I muttered, sarcastically. "Sharp tongued, as always, Grayfrost. I am always honored to give any leader a life. And it is you. I will give you a life of defiance. Fight for what you believe in. And fight it 'till you die. That is the correct way instead of living in fear." His muzzle felt wet and I felt clumsy with him. A feeling of fight came within me but then an overbearing feeling of pain came with it too. I stumbled to my knees. "Not many did this well as you," Nightpelt whispered as he disappeared into the stars. Seven lives to go. The next cat was a sleek but muscular warrior with stony eyes and a dark gray pelt. My father Lizardclaw. We didn't have any conversation. He just said, "Ready?" And then he touched my muzzle. "I will give you a life of courage. Face your fears like Cloudpoppy always says." I remembered my mother and mentor, Cloudpoppy. "Running away from them doesn't do anything, daughter." This one felt like I was under severe pain. Heat seared though my pelt. "Have courage. Be strong." He whispered something in my ears. "I am proud of you and Smallpebble." I glanced around. Six lives to go. Who will be next? A golden dappled she cat stepped forward. "You probably don't know me but I am Dappledclaw." I remembered Dappledclaw. Cloudpoppy and Lizardclaw always told me that you could always become a warrior, then a medicine cat, like Dappledclaw. "I was ThunderClan's medicine cat before I walked in the stars like I do today. I will give you a life of hope. Have it during your darkest moments. Have it when you face destruction like nothing before. And I am sure that there will be one, very soon." A light inside me lit up when I felt like I was crushed up under some rock. Then it disappeared. What destruction? I was barely leader and there is a destruction coming? "Is it the Dark Forest?" I asked. "Shhh… I gave you enough information already." Then Dappledclaw disappeared into StarClan's ranks. Five lives to go. Another warrior I didn't know stepped up. The warrior's big and hefty muscules rippled alone his shoulders. It's ginger pelt shone up in the sky. The surprisingly soft eyes was fixed on my gray eyes. But then, it clicked in my mind. I knew who he was. "Firestar…" My breath slowed. It was HIM. "See beyond the borders, Grayfrost. Beyond StarClan might be the answer. I will give you a life of sensing anything beyond the borders and thinking out of the box. I was a kittypet, you know. I saw beyond my Housefolk and saw the incredible clans around me." Firestar's muzzled briefly touched mine. I saw a forest beyond me. What will it contain? What will it hold? "Good luck, Grayfrost. You will need it." Next, was a white she cat with the greenest eyes I had ever seen. "I told you I will see you again, Grayfrost." It was Lightpaw, my other sister who died when a greencough epidemic ran through ShadowClan, ThunderClan and parts of WindClan. "Lightpaw…" "I am so proud of you sis. Mossykit, Lizardclaw… this is a family reunion. All we need is Cloudpoppy. I will give you a life of fight. You will need to challenge other clans but use this life wisely. Fight until your end. But fighting might not be always the answer." Her muzzle touched mine. I never touched her muzzle since the day of her death. Energy surged through my paws. I wanted to unsheathed my claws. I want to challenge anyone, any cat. "Love you, sister." Three lives to go. It was a family reunion, when the next cat appeared. It had the same eyes as Lightpaw and the same colored pelt as her too. "Cloudpoppy. Mother." "Yes, daughter. I am so proud of you. Even though Lightpaw and I am very similar in appearance, we are going to give you different lives. Opposite lives, in fact. I am going to give you the life of love. Have love for your clanmates. Have love. Love is always the answer…" I finished the sentance. "…when nothing else works." Cloudpoppy always told Mossykit, Lightkit, Smallkit, and me, Graykit, that when we were going to sleep. "I am glad about your kits, daughter." Two lives to go. I was shocked when I saw the next cat. It was a sand colored tabby with piercing amber eyes. I knew who that was. My enemy who supposed to be in the dark forest. It was Talonstripe. "Surprised? When you killed me, they say that my only mistake was that when I hate someone, I hate them too much. I was accepted into StarClan and Ferretstar saw me as a 'close friend' when I was a 'close enemy'. So I will give you a life of curses. Every moon, a cat will either die or join the enemy, the winds. You probably won't know that because you will be dead by then." He didn't even touch my muzzle. One life to go. Being a leader didn't seem that awesome anymore. It was Volestar, the last one here. I didn't want to be leader. I hated Talonstripe. I thought he was gone but he is back with more trouble. "I will give you a life of determination, Grayfrost." The final life made me loose it. I exploded in tears. The entire day made me loose it. Probably one of the worse days of my life. "Graystar… it is okay…" But this time, Volestar's words didn't help me. t h e e n d